Goodbye to you
by spikey666
Summary: Angel and Buffy to meet again under new circumstances. Buffy with Riley, Angel captured in Initiative and its all told from the buffsters POV. Its a B/A fic... UPDATED chap 7!!
1. The God

Authors note: here you go, a nice new fic. Tell me if its got any teething problems etc and I can sort them out as soon as poss!!  
  
Disclaimer: Damn I wish I was Joss, then I'd have them all to myself Mwahahahaha.  
  
Distribution: As long as you ask, you can have!  
  
Authors note 2: Title has nothing to do with story I just liked the sound of it (plus I nicked it from a song.)  
  
Here goes  
  
Chap 1  
  
Shiny, Shiny, SHINY!! Hehe look at all the shiny things.  
  
"Buffy!" Hello?  
  
There he is, look at him a fine man dressed in his green combat gear, makes you just wanna snuggle up to him and play the damsel in distress. More like Slayer in distress for me though.  
  
His hair is all floppy, wouldn't you say? Kind of like bunny rabbit ears. Wow Anya would kill me for even thinking about bunnies right now.  
  
Anyway he called my name and as I am the dutiful girlfriend I will pay attention. I WILL! Ooo he looks interesting. With that the green what do you call it growled and made me jump slightly and glare.  
  
Damn my attention span but I can't ever seem to be able to concentrate when they start using those big ugly words like, Sir and private.  
  
A hand reaches out and grabs my waist and suddenly I'm back in reality. Sort of.  
  
"Buffy, want to see the new catches?" Boys and their toys. *Sigh *  
  
"Okie dokie." Aw he's so cute.  
  
Oh by the way, the HE is Riley. A fine man if I do say so myself, with an army background and muscles you could eat off. What more does a girl want? Shopping, money, and chocolate - Ok ok, he's every girls dream will that do?  
  
Oh my god what is that? Now that is gross, all the purple slime and leaking spots - Ew Ew EWWW! Wait a sec - this looks more interesting!!  
  
Oh lord; you know when I mentioned that Riley was every girls dream? THINK AGAIN! Now imagine the most perfect man in the world, complete with muscles, sparkling teeth and deep dark eyes. Now think about dark clothing and a badass exterior. That my friend is what I am staring at now.  
  
Never knew a demon could look that good. Actually I wouldn't class him as a demon - more like a GOD.  
  
The word perfection is whizzing through my head right about now. Then he smiles and my knees give way. I reach out and grab the guy beside me. Who are you again? Oh yea my BOYFRIEND!!  
  
Oh no, here comes the look. The look that says, 'what do you think we should do with him? Do you think we should kill him?' How the heck do I know! I'm the slayer - hunt and kill are pretty much the only words I think about let alone the words 'save' and 'experiment on'.  
  
The hot guy has come forward and is pressed against the transparent screen. Are those leather pants? No really, ARE THOSE LEATHER PANTS? Because if they are, OH MY GOD. What wouldn't I give to be ripping those off right now.  
  
Did I say that out loud?  
  
A look around the room confirms that I haven't.  
  
Don't look at him, that's it look at your boyfriend, see that's the guy your supposed to be lusting over not some undead gorgeous prefect god that is stood right behind me, watching every move I make. Oh crap Riley is still waiting for the decision isn't he?  
  
Back to reality.  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?" Can I cut your bunny hair off?  
  
"No don't"  
  
"No don't what?" I could dye it black and spike it up like that of the lush god.  
  
"Huh?" I was distracted, yet again.  
  
"Buffy, what do you think I should do?" Could change the kaki uniform to some black clothing.  
  
"Uh, keep him." How could I let the god die?  
  
I am facing Riley now with my back leant against the cell. I know he is stood behind me; leaning against the other side of the glass and that is enough to drive a gal wild.  
  
Wild I tell you. WILD!  
  
Damn I'm getting another look. What does this one mean? I want ice cream? No Buffy concentrate! Ohh he wants to kill the gorgeous god. Over my dead body he aint going anywhere near him.  
  
What am I doing? I am the slayer, the chosen one, the one in every generation crap (for more information please contact the watcher, I'm sure he'll leap at the chance to read/lend/dictate from his books - he's done it to us enough times.)  
  
Is that growling I hear behind me? Actually I think it's more of a purr and wow I want the undead god right now.  
  
Focus and breathe. In and out.  
  
Self, this is not possible, I cannot allow you to start lusting over the enemy. Imagine what Giles would say? Imagine what Riley would say? That's it, the demon is bad and evil and so damn gorgeous I could take him here and now in front of the entire initiative including my boyfriend.  
  
That was sooo not a good sign.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	2. Bunnies

Authors note: Yeah Buff aint met Angel yet.. 4 got to tell u that didn't I? Thanks to all the guys who reviewed its much appreciated and always remember: Reviews = Updates!!  
  
Special thanks: Special shout out to Melissa for helping me decide this fic and helping me with some of the chappys!!  
  
Chap 2  
  
Hold me down and shoot me. It's the only alternative, its either that or shoot him. No! I take that back, you shoot him and I'll decapitate you with my bare hands.  
  
You think I'm joking? Just try me.  
  
So Riley dragged me away from the god. Does he know that it's against my religion to not be constantly in the presence of this god? Another question, why the hell am I acting against my boyfriend?  
  
"So what's it like in your place?"  
  
"Huh?" Damn I was daydreaming.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Buffy!" Xander is starting to poke fun again.  
  
"Quit it, I was totally listening."  
  
"Ah yes so you heard the part about the flame thrower that you will use tonight while out with Riley." Fuck, a flamethrower?  
  
"Yes, totally have that under control."  
  
"I don't have a flame thrower." PLEASE let me cut the bunny hair, please!  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You Okay Buffy, it - its just you seem a little distracted lately." Ahh trusty Willow always there to suss out her best friends moods.  
  
Oh great. I'm so going to have to tell her about the gorge demon.  
  
I give her a look that says 'Shut up and I'll tell you later.' And as the best mate any slayer could have she zips her mouth shut.  
  
******  
  
And now I'm back at the initiative sat crossed legged on the floor staring into the cell at the perfect god.  
  
And what's he doing? Oh my god! No don't come any closer, PLEASE, I have to work up the courage to kill you one day, please don't let me see your eyes up close.  
  
"Buffy, step away." Damn, Damn, Damn! You touch him and I will kill you.  
  
I watch from the corner as the door slides open and the dark prince steps fourth into the unknown arena. Wow my English teacher would be proud. Maybe if I took him to class, and sat him real close as in, me sitting on his lap, maybe then I'll get my A*.  
  
He looks at me with that cocky half smile and my knees go weak again, only this time I have nothing to hold onto. CRAP!  
  
I lean against the back wall casually and try to look angry but instead I look constipated as I try to hide my huge gaping mouth as he towers over the other men in the room.  
  
God damn it I'm dribbling.  
  
"Hey." He whispers across the room.  
  
I am about to say something super lame. Here it comes -  
  
"Hey there vampy." Now that was bad. Bad. Bad. BAD!  
  
With one look at me and a wink (yes, I nearly passed out by that point.) He had knocked Graham, Forrest and Riley off their feet and was running for the door.  
  
"Stop him." I heard the cry but I couldn't seem to move. More like I didn't want to move. I watched as everything moved in slow motion as he punched left and right knocking the men down. MY HERO!  
  
Here he comes now, charging at me, his arms held out to me until he scoops me off my feet with an "I'll save you." -  
  
Wait I'm day dreaming again.  
  
Instead I watch as the soldiers around me leap up and charge after the escapee.  
  
I trudge dejectedly outside and make for the woods. Time for a patrol.  
  
Lalala.Dum-de-dum. Why are there no vampires when you want to work off some frustration.  
  
Cold hands touch my back and hope grasps my throat.  
  
"Thank you." His lips brush against my ear and I instantly know it is him. I surrender, Take me now. Please just bite me and take me now. Fuck Riley and the rest of the world, I'm sure another slayer will be born soon.  
  
O dear lord, he has his hand in the small of my back. "I know you're the slayer." God damn right I am and I take it as my duty to tame you. Which obviously includes the chains and oil.  
  
"Why didn't you stop me?" Here comes the voice. The one that makes all the bones in your body turn into a jelly type goo. *sigh*.  
  
"Suffering from frozen to the spot syndrome." Bite your damn lip next time he asks a question, self!  
  
"Well thanks again."  
  
The cold hands disappeared and I was left alone in this world once more. Well not quite alone, I have bunny boy to keep me company.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	3. Damn demons

Authors note: Angel is Angel not angelus.yet anyway! Thanks again for reviews!!!!  
  
Chap 3  
  
"So." Ah the ever probing question.  
  
"So what?" But Aha! I will not reveal anything unless pushed!  
  
"So tell me why you've been little miss distracted!" A little squeak erupts from my best friend.  
  
"Ok, before I tell you, you HAVE to promise not to go insano on me."  
  
There's a swift nod of the head from Willow.  
  
"There's this demon that I let go out of the initiative because he was gorgeous." How lame does that sound?  
  
"Demon? L-Like a slimy, brutal type demon?"  
  
"NO! As in vamp." Ick. Imagine being with that purple slimy thing. Ick ick ick.  
  
Her eyes widened and instantly I feel a pang of guilt.  
  
"S-So what's he like?" Such a broad question.  
  
"He's tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, brave, courageous, muscular and he has these eyes that just." Ah the deep dark orbs that swallowed me up.  
  
"Buff your day dreaming again." Huh?  
  
"Best of all Willow, he didn't kill me when I bumped into him in the woods."  
  
Panic entered her eyes. "Y-You met him, as in right up to your neck, met him?"  
  
Actually that was kind of stupid of me wasn't it? Ah well, like I said he could have taken me there and then, and I wouldn't have cared one bit.  
  
******  
  
Crunch. That sound always makes me cringe. You know, when your stake enters the vamps chest and it grinds against the bones and tissues inside the body. Eurgh.  
  
I don't think so mate. With one movement the owner of the hand that has laid itself upon my shoulder has been flipped over onto the grass in front of me.  
  
Ha! Take that Mr I'm twice the size of you and there's no way you'd be able to flip me over.  
  
Suddenly I find myself lying on my back with a heavy body lain on top of me. Who on earth gave you right to flip me over - Oh my god, I've just realised who you are.  
  
There he is the dark god, his body pressed up against mine, his face just inches away from my own. What do you say to someone when they are lying on top of you? It appears nothing as moments pass and I'm still lying like a freak stretched out across the grass.  
  
"I'm going to get grass stains all over me." I pout.  
  
"Yes you are." He smiles that smile. Can I rip your shirt off with my teeth now?  
  
Buffy no! He's a vampire, you know? The ones that you kill!  
  
He's being a smart ass. Did anyone ever tell him that no one likes a smart ass?  
  
So using my slayer strength I flip us again so I'm straddled across his waist. "I have a question for you. What is you name?"  
  
"Angel." Yes, I know you are, no need to tell me!  
  
"No, really what is your name?"  
  
"Buffy, my name is Angel." He has truly been sent from heaven to me. How does he know my name?  
  
I spent way to long daydreaming about that because now I'm on my back again with my arms pinned above my head.  
  
"I know what your thinking" Oh so you know I want to rip off your clothes, cover you in chocolate and lick it off painstakingly slow.  
  
He continues: "How do I know your name." Well I suppose I was thinking about that.  
  
I look at him with dreamy eyes. Why does he look so innocent? Do I really have to kill him; I mean I could just chain him up in the basement.  
  
"I am not like the others, I do not bite." Is he being funny?  
  
"Ok." I say unconvincingly.  
  
"I have a soul and I have watched you for a while now, waiting for the right time to meet you and tell you I'm here to help." Does he know I need him to help me right now? See I have this itch on my tongue that will only be gotten rid of by his tongue.  
  
"Oh." So not concentrating.  
  
"I should go." Don't you dare get up.  
  
"Wait!" My hands reach out and touch his waist. Instant shock waves from his cool flesh run up my arms.  
  
"What?" Aw look he's concerned.  
  
"Uh." I want you to stay there above me, close to me please!  
  
"You want this?" Slow motion yet again. Damn I wish he would hurry up. His face moves INCREDIBLY slowly towards mine until there is literally 1 centimetre between us when -  
  
SHIT! A hand shoots up from the ground beside me. Oh these demons, they really know when to spoil a perfectly decent moment that involved a possible kiss off a vampire. Goddamn demons!  
  
So I'm angry. I mean real anger, when your blood is almost bubbling with hatred and pain. So Angel moves off of me and I grab the hand, yanking the vampire out of the ground.  
  
"How *punch* Dare *punch* You *punch* Spoil *Punch* That *punch*  
  
Moment! *punch*"  
  
"Buffy, just stake it." His voice invades my senses.  
  
And so I do, cringing once more as the stake passes through his flesh and bones. Damn it the moment is spoilt there is no way -  
  
And his lips are against mine.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	4. Life sucks at times

Authors note: Ahh I have faced a rather important problem. I've dug a huge crater of a hole and I can't get out of it!! This is my best attempt of getting out of it but if its shit then please say so I can remove this chap and put up a new, better one.  
  
Chap 4  
  
My whole body is numb. I can't feel my legs beneath me so all I can do is grip onto his body for life - well for the humiliation of falling over whilst kissing. Right now all I want to do is tear of his leather pants (yes I think he has a fetish with leather pants) and rip of his shirt to reveal his bare body beneath.  
  
Wow, now that was a muscle that I didn't know existed. My hands are sweeping up his back and I can feel his skin rippling beneath my warm touch. His cold lips are firmly pressed against mine and the most amazing feeling is rushing through my body at this moment.  
  
I am trying hard not to give in to the naughty devil on my left shoulder telling me to pull away his clothing and take him there and then in the cemetery.  
  
His tongue finds mine and slowly we kiss, his hands intertwined in my hair, massaging the back of my head as we kiss. Wow he is such a good kisser compared to Riley!  
  
SHIT RILEY!  
  
With that I pull away. Whoa there Buffy, Riley Riley Riley!! I look at him and see the embarrassment form on his face; he doesn't need to blush for I see it in his eyes.  
  
Aw sweet.  
  
He knows why I pulled away and cocks his head to the side to look at me from a different angle, almost checking to see if I was okay. Don't give me that look! PLEASE don't give me that look because then I'll want to cry - either that or I'll want to be forever yours.  
  
The latter sounds such a good idea.  
  
Hello? Earth to Buffy? Hello out there! Have you gone completely insane? Have you totally lost it?  
  
"OH MY GOD!" It has suddenly hit me. The whole "I don't bite."  
  
I take a step back and look at him half confused half shocked. "Wait a sec, why don't you bite? How.what do you eat? I cant believe I would have let you just bite me!" Damn that last line was meant to be said in my head.  
  
"You would have let me bite you?" Hurt enters Angel's eyes.  
  
"NO. Maybe. Okay I might have contemplated it. But I just want to clear up if it had come to the whole 'grr' part I would have totally kicked your ass." I wince as I say it aloud.  
  
"I was cursed and I eat pigs blood, is the answer to your other questions. Meanwhile WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" Ok, so don't want to get in a fight with you.  
  
"Just, your too non-vampireish. And plus you got that whole innocent vibe working for you."  
  
"Buffy! For fucks sake, are you like this with all the innocent demons you meet? If so how the hell do you stay alive?" Ok is that worry or anger I see in your eyes.  
  
"I-I have to go." I make that weird gesture over my shoulder for all I want to do is run.  
  
"Sure, run away slayer" He nods his head and I want to pass out now.  
  
Please let that familiar black hole open up beneath me and swallow me up, ending this misery and torment that I am suffering. Oh the humiliation in saying that this man was innocent!  
  
Did I just call him a man? Oh my god, I'm going soft! If the other demons knew this I'd be the laughing stock of the town! *Cringe*  
  
If I'm going to walk away, I have to do this quick. One. Two. Three!!! And I'm home and free as I turn my back and flee the scene, praying that no demon appears or that Angel does not follow me.  
  
******  
  
Lets go shopping. Such a wonderful phrase, one of the many phrases, which a woman grows to love. And when I say love. I MEAN LOVE!  
  
So I pass the friendly hot dog stall in the street and nod a polite hello to the spotty faced geek stood behind, covered in grease. The nod turns into a look of absolute disgust as he moves his head and you can see the glistening oil that has formed on his skin.  
  
Ew.  
  
And so to the next shop. See I have to make that move fast or otherwise my stomach threatens to spill its entire contents onto the walkway, and that could mean a stain on my brand new trainers. So not in fashion right now.  
  
So I'm totally covered with shopping bags and my feet are aching so badly that I want to chop them off to stop the pain. Oh great, guys really do pick the perfect moment to talk to a girl.  
  
"Hey." Riley approaches and instantly reaches in for a kiss.  
  
Quickly I show him the cheek, a funny fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach is starting to rise, which I soon manage to work out, is guilt. Shit.  
  
At this rate I'm not going to have any men in my life. One (the vampire) loathes me for trusting him way too much, and the other, well let's just say when he finds out I touched (just the touching part!) I will be in so much trouble.  
  
I hate my life. It's official that I suck at being me, I can never do the right thing and I never choose the right guy at the right time.  
  
Ah the life of a slayer!  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	5. The Ogar

Authors note: This is turning out Crap is'nt it? If it is PLEASE TELL ME WHY or HOW or WHEN or TELL ME TO STOP! People do something! Anyway I wrote this chap in attempt to fix the last cause it sucked. Personally I think this one sucks too..  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 5  
  
Mr Bing. Bing-Bing-Bing-e-de-Bing. Yes that is my math teacher and believe me if you think his name sounds cool he is sooo not cool. I can defiantly tell you this is one of the worst teachers in the world of teaching history. You think your teacher is worse? You should come check this one out and you'll no what I mean.  
  
Once, he picked this boy up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him out of the room and proceeded to give him 500 lines of 'I will not get one answer wrong." Just because he got the wrong answer to ONE of his questions. The thing was, that he was only out by one number, not lots but just ONE NUMBER.  
  
Just looking at this guy and it creeps me out. Of course Willow is quite content with his teaching considering she is the apple of this creeps eyes. Just cause she can do the hardest of quadratic equations in her head lists her pretty high in his opinion. Bet she's on par with his wife. Bet she's one hell of a dragon too; you'd have to be to marry this ogar  
  
"Miss Summers, would you care to join us?" Oh crap that's twice in half an hour I am so dead.  
  
I cast a look at him and pretend to be interested, praying that he won't say anymore. Like I've said before my life sucks and he does continue.  
  
"What were you precisely looking at out of that window?"  
  
"I was simply calculating t-the average amount of leaves on those three trees out there." Leaves? Is that all you could come up with? You really walked into this one.  
  
"Oh ok, would you like to tell me the answer then Miss summers?"  
  
Shit. "26547." Pray that is close enough.  
  
"Not to the leaves brainac, to this question." With that he taps his cane against the blackboard.  
  
Another thing I should mention about Mr Bing. He is about 1000 years old, believes in caning children although it has been banned so instead he carries around his cane and threatens people with the tip it. Also he refuses to get rid of his rusty, dust covered blackboard as he claims that it is the key to teenage learning and that people learn better when it's written in chalk.  
  
Weird or what!  
  
So back to this question. I look at it for a moment and realise that there is no way in hell I could answer it. Now if he had asked me to stake a vampire then I'm sure I would be top of the class but this being a math class it means I'm firmly trapped at the bottom.  
  
"Well?" The cane is being tapped rhythmatically against the board.  
  
"Oh no." I groan under my breath because here comes the lecture that I hear every single maths lesson, the same lecture that is only EVER dictated to me.  
  
"Buffy Summers." See how he makes it so personal? "I have given in teaching you maths as you simply don't try hard enough to excel in this area of expertise. It appears to me that you do not have an adequate brain to be able to cope with simple adding subtracting etc rules which of course makes you bottom of the class" Now this guy lies. I can add and subtract and I can multiply and divide. See, I'm not so brainless.  
  
But the humiliation continues. "Now I have a question that is really going to test your brain power Summers." He steps forward and leans over my desk, forcing me to lean back in my chair. Please let me shove your cane through your heart. I smile as I think it.  
  
"What is 2 + 2" I look at him shocked as the whole class bursts into hysterical laughter.  
  
"And look poor Miss Buffy doesn't have an answer, aw." He starts to mock.  
  
"Four is the answer and I don't have to take this crap from you." I stand, picking up my stuff and striding out of the room. I didn't realise how good it would feel to walk away from that bastard.  
  
******  
  
"You did what?" How does he do that? How does Giles always know when I've done something wrong?  
  
"What?" I answer; playing the innocent is the only way I'm going to get out of this.  
  
"You walked out of your maths class! Buffy t-that is one of the most important lessons that you will ever take!" Glasses have been removed as he often does when pacing the room in either anger or worry.  
  
"Giles, he humiliated me in front of the entire class! Isn't it my job to stand up to myself?"  
  
"Against the forces of darkness yes, but not a maths teacher!" His face had a turned an ugly shade of red and I was starting to worry if his head was going to explode.  
  
"I can't do maths anyway and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to need it in later life as my life span has already been cut in half." HA! Bring on the guilt by using the slayer ages. I will win this one; I am NOT going back to maths.  
  
I smile as he looks at me silently. I can see his brain working, he's seeing how he can get around the topic of me not living long and make me go back to maths.  
  
"Buffy you are supposed to be a normal student which means normal lessons." Is that the best he could do? The grease guy on the hotdog stall could have done better than that! And I thought Giles was intelligent.  
  
"Well Jake is a normal student and only last week he dropped biology!" HA HA and HA again.  
  
This silenced my watcher for a long time. Meanwhile I stood proud that I had actually beaten him in an argument. Take that back! I normally do beat him in an argument; my mother always told me I was stubborn.  
  
******  
  
"Hey baby." Floppy, floppy, FLOPPY!  
  
"Hi." Oh god I wish the guilt would leave my body right now cause I'm starting to feel sick again.  
  
"Come here." Damn why can't I sit next to Willow? No! I don't want to sit on your knee that just reminds me about what a slut I am for kissing Angel.  
  
"Riley do you want a drink, cause I'm going to go get one." Well done self, you managed to get out of that one for 5 minutes.  
  
Riley just stares back blankly and when he doesn't answer I leave to go to the bar anyway. Then I realise why he was staring blankly. I look down at the full glass of Coca Cola that was in my hand. Damn.  
  
Suddenly hands appear around my waist. "What's up Buff? You've been acting strange today." Oh how I want to rip your tongue out so you can stop talking!  
  
"Uh nothing's wrong." A cold shiver shoots up my spine.  
  
"Yes there is! You won't look at me properly, you won't let me touch you." With that the hands start a moving up the side of my body.  
  
I step forward, shrugging his hands off my waist. "Riley, Don't."  
  
"See what I mean." Here comes hurricane Finn.  
  
I can't hold it in any longer. "Maybe we should stop seeing each other." You thought I was going to tell him about Angel didn't you? ARE YOU INSANE!  
  
So bunny boy looks back at me baffled. "What?" His voice has gone hoarse and I want to cry for the pain that I have caused.  
  
"It's not you it's me." Damn that is so cheesy.  
  
"Everyone says that when they mean ITS YOU!" His voice is raised  
  
Argh! This time it really is me though but I can't tell him why because he'll either tell everyone who Angel actually is or go kill him! Actually he'd do both thinking about it.  
  
So I chose to stand in silent and watch as his face gets redder and redder and suddenly I feel tears start to form in my eyes.  
  
Yes he was my boyfriend and yes I do like him very much but compare him to my fascination to a certain dead vampire and he is like an enemy. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I have no hope with Angel yet I am dumping Riley!  
  
The tears start to make their journey down my face and now I really want to run like hell, run out of this place. Problem number one with that plan is that Riley is stood in the way of the door. Problem number two is that I know he wants me to tell him why I want us not to be together. By running, I know he will run after me so wherever I go I'm going to be in the same situation.  
  
"Riley, I just can't do this anymore. I like you, but it's just not working."  
  
"There's someone else isn't there"  
  
Yes. Yes. YES. "No."  
  
He looks into my eyes and instantly I look away, my heart starts to pound faster and faster and I'm praying that he walks away. My prayers are answered as he steps to the side and fades into the surrounding crowd, leaving me alone to cry.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	6. Sleep

Authors note: For some reason this isn't coming out so funny as I planned. Never mind!! ENJOY!  
  
Here goes..  
  
Chap 6  
  
So I cry. What's the big deal with me crying anyway? Isn't that what makes us women different from men? Because we can express our feelings when they can't. Well I wouldn't necessarily say that they can't express feelings, I mean looking at Riley right now he's got a whole lot of feelings going on.  
  
His foot has made swift contact with a table leg for the 6th time and finally it has cracked under the strain. As if to hide his pain (although I can see the obvious pain, watching his face flush red is usual a pretty good sign of pain right?) He's making a sort of run for the door but he looks more like he's skipping. One of the guy's bursts out laughing watching him "Skip" by but quickly shuts up when he receives a fist brandished in front of his face and a hiss of "I'll knock your head off if you laugh once more."  
  
I watch his hasty retreat and feel a warm ebb of guilt start to swim around in my stomach. I really picked the right time and place to do it didn't I? I turn around noticing the sudden proximity of all the people around me that had stopped to goggle at Riley and me while we argued. God I feel like I'm in a zoo, being watched by all the passer's by, while I sit in my cage all alone.  
  
Moments later I am out in the open, breathing in the cool night air. I cast a glance at the sky and see it littered with millions of tiny stars. I dig my hands further into my pockets and start to walk down the street towards my first hunting ground.  
  
I sound like a poacher.  
  
******  
  
Swing left and right, duck, dodge to left and back flip -  
  
Yes it's sad that I am repeating fight moves in my head but that's the only way I'm going to take down this guy - Who happens to be incredibly large.  
  
He has these veins that stick out of his neck, which just makes you cringe and make shivers shoot up and down your spine.  
  
"Now that is gross." This one also happens to be of the unintelligent species. It gives a grunt like laugh and ambles forward its fists punching towards me slowly. "Not too bright either are you big fella"  
  
I duck but too late as his slimy fist makes contact with my jaw. I fly from the spot I'm stood on and land hard against a tree. OW!! Standing slowly I allow the spots in front of my eyes to stop spinning and try to focus on the big lumbering jerk that is currently heading for me.  
  
I kick out and catch him in the chest but his size means I don't really make much difference.  
  
"Oops." I add weakly as he grips my throat and lifts me a few feet of the ground. "Crap." I manage to say before once more my body is thrown through the air.  
  
Have you ever had that feeling when a large weight is placed against your spine and you feel like you can't get up? Well, that is the pain I am currently feeling. I can see him approach and kick out a leg tripping him up. See, he can't win that easily.  
  
I spoke too soon as a long sword shoots out from his arm and he slashes fast, slicing my stomach. Everything falls silent as I drop to my knees staring up at the demon that is now standing before me. I look down and see the blood forming through my pale shirt and I start to panic as I realise I am losing a lot of blood.  
  
Just as the demon readies to slice through my neck with his sword, I see a glimpse of black shoot into the clearing from the trees behind him. My heartbeat quickens as I realise who it is: it's him; he's come to save me.  
  
Red blood. Red is so not my colour but this isn't the time to start thinking about fashion! This is a dire situation where my life is at complete ris -  
  
Everything falls into darkness.  
  
******  
  
I awake and I swear I am dead. Seriously though, all my limbs have gone numb and I'm staring up at a perfectly white ceiling. I feel what's underneath me and it turns out to be some sort of fleece material - I never expected clouds to feel this way.  
  
So I turn to the left to see what God has in store for me and get the shock of my life. Angel really is an angel! No joke! Here I am lying in heaven and there he is staring right back at me holding what looks like a wet flannel.  
  
Here's a question for you - If I'm in heaven, why can I feel pain?  
  
The cool flannel touches my forehead and an instant gush of reassurance rushes down my body. "Shh." His voice has a calming effect on me and instantly I feel my body relax.  
  
"So this is heaven." I am so going to kick myself for that later.  
  
He gives out a small chuckle "No Buffy, your still alive, your just at my place that's all. I didn't know where to take you." He stops the dabbing of the flannel, placing it on a table beside me and stares back.  
  
I look downwards and see his hand placed firmly against my stomach. Curiosity makes me try to move his hand to get a peek at the cut beneath but he does not move.  
  
"Your still bleeding bad."  
  
"How - "  
  
"Vampire remember? I can smell it and feel it." He tries to avert my gaze.  
  
"I remember." How could I forget that "brilliant" tale?  
  
Things start to get awkward and I wanted to scream at him for causing the silence to descend upon us that's now screaming in both our ears. The silence is deafening.  
  
His hand is suddenly in mine and he squeezes it reassuringly. "Get some sleep."  
  
His voice drifts through the air and it sounds so calm, so trustworthy. I close my eyes and allow sleep to start its journey through my body.  
  
"Angel?" I mumble  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Stay" Sleep hits me as I hear his last word.  
  
"Always."  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	7. Angel

Chap 7  
  
I awake and suddenly I remember that I am in heaven - No take that back. I am at Angel's, which is practically the definition of Heaven in my opinion. I feel a movement at my side and there he is still sat, clutching my hand.  
  
He is true to his word.  
  
But this has shocked me. Why has he stayed by my side? I must have been asleep for hours.  
  
My throat is dry but still I manage to utter a few words "Phone?" He looks at me puzzled for a moment almost as if his mind is busy translating what a phone actually is.  
  
"You don't have a phone?" This man is most defiantly insane.  
  
"Yeah I have a phone... Somewhere." He starts spinning around the room in search of the phone.  
  
I start to laugh. Can you imagine not living without a phone? Not being able to gossip to your mate more than 20 zillion times a day?  
  
He turns and smiles, that perfect unblemished, dazzling smile. *sigh.*  
  
"What are you laughing at?" He picks up what looks like a phone and dusts it with the edge of his sleeve.  
  
"You. How can you live without a phone?"  
  
"Easy." He smiles and hands it to me.  
  
Instantly I dial Willows number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Will - "  
  
"Buffy! Oh my god, we've been so worried! Your mother's been on the phone and Giles has been out looking for you! W-we thought something might have happened."  
  
Wow that girl had learnt to talk in ultra speedo language.  
  
"I'm Okay, I'm at A-a friends, I was injured last night so h-she helped me." Could not tell Willow who he was.  
  
By now Angel is looking at me questionably. Don't do that with your eyes! I might have to steal them and keep them so only I can look at your gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Well your mom thinks your at mine anyway, where are you? I'll come pick you up"  
  
"Uh no it's ok, I'll walk back later."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Bye"  
  
Replacing the handset proved to be harder than imagined. Turns out I doubt I would be walking home that night. My whole body started to ache and without realising it, I let out a whimper of pain.  
  
Within moments he was back at my side, concern filled his face and a strong hand met mine to reassure and comfort me.  
  
A tear drizzled down my face as I prayed the pain would subside but despite my prayers, the pain continued. I leaned to the side and found my head now buried in Angel's shirt. How god damn embarrassing is that? I hardly know the guy and I have my head firmly pressed to his chest (yum! Stop thinking like that Buffy. Down girl!) Crying desperately. More to the point, I am the slayer! Slayers don't cry!  
  
I feel his hands against my stomach as he lifts my top to take a look at the already healing wound. I stop crying and try to take a look at it. I can see that it has stopped bleeding and already the skin is starting to knit itself back together.  
  
I let my head hit the pillow behind me and I sigh.  
  
"I won't be leaving tonight will I?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it."  
  
"Phone" I sigh, taking the phone from his outstretched hand and yet again dialling Willow's number to tell her that I won't be back for a few days.  
  
******  
  
The following few days was spent with me lain out on the Sofa and being waited on hand and foot by Angel. Which I have to say is pretty damn good. I lay there, watching his handsome self walk back and forth in front of me and I even caught a glimpse at his half nakedness.  
  
Oh what a moment I will treasure forever  
  
His perfect muscles that gleamed in the light of the lamps (that were everywhere) and each muscle in turn tightened as he turned his body to pick up his next shirt. Wow. Wow. Wow!  
  
Also did you know that the dead smell really good?  
  
I mean heavenly good. As in I want to lick your body good. As in don't you dare leave my side for I can't live without that smell. Just thinking about it makes me quiver.  
  
"Come on." He reaches out a hand to me and urges me to get up.  
  
I take it grudgingly cause now I know if I can move ok, I have to go home and leave his presence.  
  
I stand and wobble at first, my side starts to ache yet again and for a fleeting moment I think I'm going to hit the ground. Strong arms wrap around me and I'm safe once more.  
  
"This is not a good idea." A moment passes and I break the silence as his deep eyes penetrate my own.  
  
"You can do this." He almost whispers it.  
  
So I start to walk, first with the aid of him, leaning my weight against his body and then on my own with him just beside me just in case I fall. But I did not fall. I took this as an opportunity to look around his living quarters.  
  
Not only is the guy gorgeous and kind, he lives in a huge mansion! As I paced from room to room I stood in awe at the size of the rooms, from the dining room to the kitchens.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"I know" Why was he staring at me?  
  
"Live here alone?" Stupid damn question Buffy, you've been lying on his sofa for the past few days and you know no one has entered the house.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So no girlfriend then?" See that was the question I was getting too. The dreaded are you single question that most girls asked when they were interested in a guy.  
  
He almost snorted behind me. I spun around, a little too fast and he caught me in his open arms.  
  
Our eyes met as he held me against him, our bodies firmly pressed against one another. Our eyes met and for a moment I thought I was going to die, his eyes pierced into my own seeking out the depths of my soul. I really like this guy, he has layers. Yay layers!  
  
"No." His nose brushed against mine very slowly and I closed my eyes as I swallowed down the lump that appeared in my throat. Why was I so nervous? I kept my eyes closed as I felt his hands travel from my arms to around my back, pulling me gently closer to his body (if that was at all possible) and then as if waiting for this moment forever, his lips met mine in a fiery kiss that could have stopped anyone's heart.  
  
But not mine.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	8. Interruptions

Chap 8  
  
A noise sounded behind him. Instantly he broke the kiss, the both of us breathing heavily.  
  
"What was that?" I ask between breaths.  
  
"I don't know." His hands loosen at my sides and once more I can feel the pain.  
  
Another noise.  
  
This time he leaves my side and cautiously steps into the living room. I stay where I am as now the pain is back and I fear to move another step.  
  
"Hello" A voice sneered, defiantly wasn't Angel.  
  
"Hi." Came the calm reply.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding vampire" I know that voice.  
  
"I wasn't hiding." Angel growls a reply.  
  
"Sure looks like you were to me." Shit that's Riley. If he knows I'm here I'm am so so dead!!  
  
I turn and make a run for the back door. Well when I say run I mean more of a fast limp. Give me a false leg and I'd probably move faster.  
  
I reach the door and turn the handle quietly, praying that no one has heard me so I can escape without being noticed. I hear a roar behind me that tells me a battle has started in the living room. Please don't kill him, please.  
  
So I swing the door open and I'm free. I take one last look at the mansion before turning -  
  
Right into a man's chest.  
  
"Ow" I grumble, grabbing at my side once more.  
  
"Buffy?" O crap.  
  
"Graham, how you doing?" I really need to leave, like right this moment.  
  
"What are you doing here? Oh my god he hurt you didn't he? You shouldn't have come alone to fight this vampire, he's strong."  
  
"Tell me about it." I mutter under my breath as I imagine his muscles tensing under my touch.  
  
"Let's get you to a hospital." He puts his arm around my back and takes my hand in an effort to help me walk.  
  
Quickly I wriggle at of his grip. "No, uh, no I'm fine, I'll go see Giles, I'm sure he'll help me. Uh speak to you soon, bye" Phew! I turn my back on Graham and make a hasty r-limp for freedom.  
  
******  
  
"Giles!" I swing the door open and make my way to the sofa.  
  
"Yes?" Is that all he drinks? Is tea the only thing that people drink in England?  
  
"Ow!" I make a point of my injury. What harm is there in getting some TLC.  
  
"Oh right, yes uh, be right with you." Stuttering watcher is now glass less.  
  
Ah Watchers. Such helpful beings in your time of need. There is something that they ought to be taught though. GENTLENESS!!  
  
Roughly he applies more antiseptic cream to the wound. "Giles, you know there's a deep gash there that hurts when touched right?" Maybe I was too used to Angel's gentle, angelic touch. *Sigh*  
  
"Buffy it's hardly a scratch and as for your ribs they are healing particularly well, you friend must have taken good care of you." Oh no, here comes the question I really don't want to hear.  
  
"Who is this acquaintance?"  
  
A vampire. A very noble, loving, caring vampire. You'll like him Giles; really, he's sweet and innocent and promises not to rip any more throats out. Can you see him accepting this? More like, glasses removed and wiped in shirt, sweating appearing on brow and the colour starting to build in the face until we reach boiling point and he explodes. Literally.  
  
So instead I answer with. "Oh just an old old friend." Well he is old!  
  
Now I receive the 'what aren't you telling me' look. And I answer with 'I'm not lying Giles, I never lie to you' look which obviously involves the puppy dog eyes.  
  
I have this guy wrapped round my little finger.  
  
"Right, well, your done just go easy the next few days and I'm sure you will heal in no time at all." He smiles.  
  
"Oki dokie" I smile back.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" Now I really think we are boarding on a tea obsessive here. "Ok."  
  
******  
  
So I'm lying in bed thinking about Angel. What's the big deal with that? I mean it's just a guy. Girls think about guys all the time right? Only this isn't exactly your average guy is it. It's always me. I'm always the one to pick the weirdo.  
  
Something hits my window and instantly I'm on alert. I creep towards the window to investigate the source of the noise.  
  
PING!  
  
Another stone hits the window. I jump back in surprise but then quickly step forward and open it.  
  
There he is, half hidden by shadow the other half dosed in light from the moon.  
  
"Hey." I call down to him and he smiles.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I signal to him and he's up my sloping roof within an instant, leaning against the window frame.  
  
"So you survived Riley then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how bad did he look when he ran from you?"  
  
"Pretty bad. He'll live though."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" His turn to delve for answers.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
He smiles that beautiful smile and I smile back. Maybe he is not weird after all. Well apart from being a vampire I mean.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	9. Smiles

Authors note: Sorry it's been a long time guys, but I seem to be struggling a bit with the story line of this one! Ahh! Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Chuck some ideas in them if you have any, you never know it might appear in this story!!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 9  
  
So we're talking. As in moving lips and sound coming out to produce noises that the other human can understand. Although he isn't really human is he. But still he speaks my lingo, the language of love.  
  
Did I just think that? I did didn't I! I am such a freak.  
  
He smiles at me and I almost pass out. Do you know that feeling where all you can see is this perfect smile, shining at you like a star? I have that feeling, like right now.  
  
"What?" He asks, I watch his lips form the words and wonder how he does it. How he manages to just talk and make my whole body feel like jelly at the same time.  
  
"Nothing" I answer dreamily. "I have to go." His smile disappears and I squirm in protest. "Why?"  
  
"Well generally, vampire's avoid sunlight due to the turning into dust rule." I look down. I am suppose to be the Slayer god damn it!  
  
"Ok well goodbye." Here comes that dreaded awkward moment where you do no whether or not to shake hands or hug or even just to wave. Is he leaning towards me? Or is that just how he is? Mr lop-sided-man.  
  
I feel his arms come up around my back and with them they bring shivers of nervousness, pleasure and somehow a barrier of safety that washes over me and instantly relaxes me.  
  
Is he smelling my hair? Is that smelling of the hair going on?  
  
He lets go of me and I find myself craving for more. God damn it, now I'm an Angel addict! I take one last look in his eyes and smiles again before disappearing into the night.  
  
I sigh and slip back indoors. I have a physics test today and I haven't slept all night. Strange how I feel very refreshed and happy though. He should come here more often.  
  
******  
  
"Hey" What?  
  
I turn and peer into the darkness to my left and saw Riley walking towards me from behind a nearby tree.  
  
"Hi." I replied, refusing to look him in the eye.  
  
"I know." Again, What?  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Know your little secret." Oh crap. Please don't let it be the one with Angel.  
  
"Involving the vampire." For god's sake give me a break!  
  
"What do you know exactly?"  
  
"That you went after him by yourself and he injured you." I am so glad he just said that.  
  
"Oh right, that." And how is that a secret?  
  
"I know you haven't told Giles about him slayer and you don't have to go after him just because of me."  
  
"Get over yourself!" I can't believe he just said that!  
  
"But don't worry I can handle myself and I will personally see to it that Angel dies for what he did to you."  
  
Was Angel and die in the same sentence then? Cause if it is I'm gonna -  
  
"No riley. This is my kill, just back off." This is the only way I am going to be able to help Angel.  
  
"Buffy he hurt you, you can't take it on your own."  
  
"Riley, don't question me. I will take this one, get back to your little army and go play soldier boy."  
  
Oh shit. I really had to say that didn't I. Me and my big fat mouth.  
  
"Little army?" He is seething with anger now. "That little army, has put its butt on the line for you many times and this is how you re-pay us."  
  
"Oh so you expect me to repay you do you? And I can get along quite well without you. I managed before you came didn't I."  
  
I can see he wants to hit me. His face has turned red and all his muscles have tensed up, his hands balled into fists.  
  
"Go on then hit me, if you think you can take me." I step up to him, my face glaring up at him.  
  
With a growl he turns and walks away shouting back at me: "He's all yours Buffy but just remember I won't be there to help when he sucks you dry."  
  
Men are so ignorant and annoying and don't you just want to kick them in the balls sometimes?  
  
I sense a vampire approach and without even thinking I knock him down to the ground.  
  
"Hey watch it!" A deep voice answers.  
  
I just hit Angel didn't I. Damn.  
  
"Sorry!" I help him off the ground.  
  
"I see your feeling better and are one hell of an angry slayer." He wipes his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
"Just Riley."  
  
"Oh so he's still walking then?" He smiles at me and instantly my anger dissolves to nothing.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, and he's on a rampage to kill you. Luckily I persuaded him that I would do it."  
  
"Thank god, I thought I'd have to embarrass him by pinning him against the wall before he even lifts a finger again. At least against you, I'm pretty much guaranteed a decent fight."  
  
I smile at this. He knows that I won't fight him, well not to the death anyway.  
  
"So how have you been?" I ask, starting to walk deeper into the cemetery.  
  
"Fine." He smiles and I lean in slightly so my body is as close as possible to his without us touching. He's still looking at me with those dark eyes and I'm finding it increasingly harder to not look back. Soon I give in and find myself staring up at him, lost in the deep abyss of his aged eyes.  
  
Skin against Skin. Such a wonderful feeling, that I also happen to be experiencing now. His hand has caught mine as we walk and now our fingers are intertwined, one warm palm against a cold one. I wish we could stay this way forever but even I know that as soon as the sun rises, I have to leave the calming warmth that is Angel and return to the cold harsh world outside. 


	10. Platinum

Authors note: Ah this is getting less funny as I write each chappy! Grr. Anyway sorry it's been so long since I updated, kinda been busy!! Don't yell at me for some parts, I'm having a hard time writing it! Anyone got any ideas or wants to help, is gladly appreciated!!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 8  
  
Oh No. No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!! Not today please not today.  
  
From where I am stood I can see the ugly monster staring back at me, its piecing eyes meet mine and I don't even need to step forward to see the crater type face it has.  
  
Ew, is one of the first words that spring to mind along with: Ick, urgh and AHH!!  
  
Puss seeps out onto the skin behind and the skin surrounding the humungous boil that covers the face suggests immediate plastic surgery. Mind you I don't think that would help that much in this case.  
  
"Why me." I mumble into the mirror once again, turning my face to look at the new herd of spots that have appeared over night.  
  
And I am supposed to be meeting Angel tonight. My life totally sucks.  
  
******  
  
"Hey!" I call out brightly into the dimly lit library. "Earth calling library people, anyone around?" I take long leisurely steps into the room, scanning titles of books that are scattered across the table in the centre as I pass.  
  
"Giles?" I ask a crumpled form, huddled over the desk in the back room.  
  
"Humph?" I hear a faint mumble of recognition.  
  
"You've been here all night huh?" I do pity the watcher occasionally I mean, his social life is, lets face it, non-existent and all he has to pass the time are these crummy old books with enough dust on them to cover the whole of America.  
  
"Actually no." Comes a muffled reply.  
  
"Oh? Then why fall asleep on your desk?"  
  
"I've just been here since 5 that's all" See no life.  
  
"So, whatcha looking at?" This time he lifts his head to look at me. His brown hair, sticks up of it's own accord and his glasses are hanging half way off his face.  
  
"Just some extra studying, you can never be too careful." Quickly, I turn and start to leave the room. I can just feel a 'You should study more' lecture coming on.  
  
Lucky for me I walk straight into Xander. Literally.  
  
"Ow! Hey buff!" Xander smiles brightly.  
  
Saved by Xander. You don't understand how much I could kiss him right now. Actually maybe not kiss him, but buy him a pizza? I know he likes pizza.  
  
"Hi!" I smile back, maybe a bit to over enthusiastically because I receive a 'what you up to' look from Xander.  
  
He opens his mouth to question it, when Giles comes striding out of the back room, his hair swept back from his face so it looks less morning hair- ish and his glasses are straight. "Buffy I really think you should be reading more of this text - "  
  
This instantly silences Xander as he catches my drift. "Hey G-man, how's it going?"  
  
"Quite well thank you." Giles looks up and smiles in return. "As I was saying, I've come across some interesting vampires for you to read about that have or rather some of them had, lived for hundreds of years. You could learn from their kills, learn how to be stronger." Ok, so maybe Xander didn't save me.  
  
I groan inwardly and grudgingly take the musty worn book that Giles holds out to me. I am having such a bad day.  
  
I take a quick glance that the open page and instantly I am intrigued to know more. At the top of the page it has a large title, scrawled in messy black writing that just seems to leap out at you from the page.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Spike. What a name! And I thought Buffy was bad. I continue to read and discover more about this unknown vamp. Apparently he was from England but his last known movements were in New York where he killed a slayer. His second slayer.  
  
Must be a pretty mean old vampire to take out those slayers. Or they were just dumb slayers that were having bad days. I'm thinking it was my first guess. So instantly I conjure up an image of this vampire. Broad muscular frame, very tall and well built with malice lingering in his eyes. Maybe he was dressed in black?  
  
A sketch on the next page proves to me that I am very wrong.  
  
He is in his human form, his face contorted into a sarcastic smile that just reflects in his eyes. He has high cheek bones that are certainly a plus, for these make him look more handsome and deadly than can be believed. He's lanky looking but I can tell that every muscle in his body is highly tuned and strong, ideal for killing. His hair is slicked back by some sort of gel and in his left hand a fag is held loosely between 2 fingers.  
  
I pulled my eyes away from the picture and began to read the text:  
  
William the bloody aka Spike nicknamed the latter for his adventurous use of a railroad spike while killing his victims. During the past few centuries, he has been with Drusilla (his sire), Angelus and Darla his grandsires. This group of vampires were lead by Angelus, the scourge of Europe. Those who uttered his name did so at their own risk. Angelus was known for his torture and maiming of his victims. Many suffered under the vampire's wrath and he never showed mercy. Slayers feared him, watcher's feared him; Vampires feared him. That was until the group stumbled upon some gypsy's and Angelus was given a soul as a punishment for his evil.  
  
No shit. No fucking way. Angelus sounds incredibly like Angel to me. So not only am I falling in love with a vampire, he also happens to be one of the greatest vampires that ever lived. Oh I sure do pick 'em.  
  
I sigh and close the book. Maybe if I keep it shut long enough, all the information that I just read will disappear into thin air. I sneak another look and see the picture of Spike, leering back at me. Stupid book.  
  
******  
  
"So you coming tonight?" Willow's voice was eager with excitement.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." I grumbled back. Ever since I read about Angel, I have this bad feeling about seeing him tonight.  
  
"Y-You know, Dingoes ate my baby are playing tonight!" A high pitch squeal sounded down the phone.  
  
"Yes." I sigh. This had to be the millionth time she had told me that today. You see, Oz the bands guitarist has suddenly had a brand new fan in the shape of Willow.  
  
"Well I'll see you there at about 9ish?" I can tell she's distracted, busy thinking what she's going to wear tonight.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do a quick patrol and see you inside." I answer back, placing the phone back on the handset and walking to my wardrobe.  
  
Swinging both doors open I peer inside and decide on my options for tonight. We have blue faded jeans - Nah, wore those last time. We have black hipsters - Nope, don't feel like those today. And we have my favourite leather pants. Yes they will do.  
  
I take them out and sling them on the bed, observing the smooth material as I do so. Next I pick out a red halter-top and soon it joins the pants on the bed. Gotta look my best, even if this wasn't going to be such a good night.  
  
******  
  
So I'm late! Big deal, I'm always late. I take a few steps inside and instantly I can smell the bodies of people as they cluster in groups around the spacious club. First stop is the bar, where I order just a coke and smile kindly to the barman that always serves me. I think his name is Jeff.  
  
"Hey sweet thing." Here we go.  
  
"No." I'm already walking away towards the dance floor.  
  
"How do you know what I'm going to say, love?" An English accent instantly answers.  
  
"Whatever you want the answer is no." I haven't even looked at him yet, but I would never let him near me.  
  
I manoeuvre carefully through flailing limbs towards my usual spot, making an effort to stay in motion - you're only vulnerable to "unwelcome advances" if you stay still or make the drastic move to dance when your pretty much guaranteed to get an unknown pelvis pressed firmly against your ass within seconds.  
  
Unfortunately for me, by moving I still have a jerk making his "unwelcome Advances". It's always got to be me.  
  
"What if I don't want anything?" A hand touches my hip and this time I turn determined to kick some jerk a-  
  
I stare up at the stranger and am instantly lost in his beautiful blue eyes. I take a step back to take in this man fully. He has a lanky frame, but still he is muscular, I can see that through his tight black t-shirt he is wearing underneath his long black duster. This guy is hot! Pity about the hair though. Platinum blonde dyed hair, that is slicked back with a heavy amount of gel and you can see his dark roots very slightly starting to show through.  
  
"Had enough now pet?" A glint of sarcasm and mischief, shows in his eyes and suddenly I get an odd feeling that I have seen him before.  
  
"I'm not interested ok?" I say it quietly, ashamed that he has caught me staring at him for so long.  
  
I take one more look at his high cheekbones, and sarcastic eyes and suddenly it clicks. He was in the book, he's a vampire! As soon as I think it my senses kick in and alarm bells start ringing in my head. Why hadn't I noticed before?  
  
"Maybe we should go outside, and we'll see if you're interested then?" A cocky smile spreads across his face.  
  
How else am I going to stake the bastard? "OK." I smile cheekily back. We can both act honey.  
  
******  
  
It's cold out but I pretend not to feel it and follow him down the road slightly till we reach a dark alley. Now time to play the innocent.  
  
"I-I'm not going down there." I put my best fake scared look.  
  
"You don't have to pet." He is stood so close, that if he were alive, I would be almost able to feel his heart beat against my chest. His hands move to my upper arms, and gently stroke downwards.  
  
I allow him to lean inwards more and I know he is about to do the novelty kiss cheek, kiss jaw, and bite neck routine. Just as his lips are inches from my face, I allow my identity to be revealed.  
  
"Spike, you picked the wrong girl." I follow that up with a knee in his groin.  
  
He doubles over in pain and I stand triumphantly above him. Hahaha! Look who's laughing now -  
  
I'm lying on my back on the pavement and staring up at the starry sky above. Damn it. I hear footsteps fade away and know he has left me alone. But why? Why not take the opportunity to kill a slayer?  
  
"Buffy?" A familiar voice questions.  
  
"That would be me." I wince as I rise from the ground.  
  
"You ok?" I find myself wrapped in cold arms.  
  
"I'm fine Angel" I push Angel away and suddenly remember what I was going to ask him. "Or should I say Angelus?"  
  
"Don't call me that." I can see pain in his eyes and feel anger in his voice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He doesn't need to tell you dumbass he's a vampire! That's kinda what they do: Hunt and destroy.  
  
"Tell you what? That I was the scourge of Europe? Tell you that I killed my family? Tell you I used to be one of the worst vampires this world has ever seen? Take your pick. You knew I was a vampire Buffy." He turns his back on me.  
  
"Yeah but most vampires are dumb! They don't torture like you do! And I thought you had a soul the whole time!"  
  
"Did Buffy, I don't torture anymore. Sorry for forgetting to tell you my past. It's not as if I didn't want to tell you, it's just - well it isn't exactly a good past to tell." Now he looks at me and I can see he is pleading for forgiveness with those deep dark eyes.  
  
"Well you could have warned me about Spike." Anger and worry now appear in the chocolate depths.  
  
"Spike? How? What?"  
  
"He's here Angel. He's here in Sunnydale."  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


End file.
